List of verified Facebook profiles and pages from Bangladesh
This is a list of Facebook pages and profiles from Bangladesh that are officially verified by Facebook, Inc. People Athletes * Anamul Haque on Facebook (Official Page) * Mashrafe Bin Mortaza on (Official page) * Mushfiqur Rahim on Facebook (Official page) * Shakib Al Hasan on (Official page) * Tamim Iqbal on (Official page) Authors * Anisul Hoque on (Official page) * Muhammed Zafar Iqbal on (Official page) Media Personalities and Groups * Arfin Rumey on (Official page) * Arnob on (Official page) * Artcell on (Official page) * Asif on (Official page) * Aurthohin on (Official page) * Bappa Mazumder on (Official page) * Barsha on (Official page) * Belal Khan on (Official page) * Chirkutt on (Official page) * Cryptic Fate on (Official page) * Eleyas on (Official page) * Elita Karim on (Official page) * Ershad Zaman on (Official page) * Ferdous Wahid on (Official page) * Fuad on (Official page) * George Lincoln D-costa on (Official page) * Habib on (Official page) * Hanif Sanket on (Official page) * Hridoy Khan on (Official page) * Iresh Zaker on (Personal profile) * Joler Gaan on (Official page) * Kona on (Official page) * Mila on (Official page) * Nagar Baul O James on (Official page) * Naumi on (Official page) * Nemesis on (Official page) * Nusrat Faria Mazhar on (Official page) * Oni Hasan on (Official page) * Pabel on (Official page) * Partha on (Official page) * Porshi on (Official page) * Porshi & Bornomala on (Official page) * Powersurge on (Official page) * Pritom on (Official page) * Puja on (Official page) * Rafa on (Official page) * Safa Kabir on (Official page) * Rashel Kabir on (Official page) * S.I. Tutul on (Official page) * Shironamhin on (Official page) * Sumon (Bassbaba) on (Official page) * Shunno on (Official page) * Shuvo on (Official page) * Souls on (Official page) * Tahsan on (Official page) * Tanzir Tuhin on (Official page) * Tishma on (Official page) * Topu on (Official page) * Ziaur Rahman Zia on (Official page) Politicians * Dr Shirin Sharmin Chaudhury on (Official page) * Barrister Andaleeve Rahman on (Official page) * Tarana Halim on (Official page) Public Figures * Dr. Imran H Sarker on (Official page) * Muhammad Yunus on (Official page) * Nuhash Humayun on (Personal profile) * Shakib Umme Al Hasan on (Personal profile) Places & Organizations School, Colleges, Universities and other educational institutes * Daffodil International University on (Official page) * North South University on (Official page) * University of Dhaka on (Official page) Media Organizations/Websites * ABC Radio FM 89.2 on (Official page) * Bikroy.com on (Official page) * Chakri.com on (Official page) * DhakaFM 90.4 on (Official page) * Ekhanei on (Official page) * Prothom Alo on (Official page) * Radio Dhoni on (Official page) * Radio Foorti on (Official page) * The Dhaka Times on (Official page) Lifestyle * Aarong on (Official page) * Bata on (Official page) Popular Architectures and Landmarks * Bangabandhu International Conference Center (BICC) on (Official page) Electronics, Telecommunications and related * airtel on (Official page) * Banglalink on (Official page) * Grameenphone on (Official page) * Robi on (Official page) References *All above links are valid verified Facebook Pages as at 01 July 2014.